Special emphasis is currently placed on an individual's appearance. It is well known that exercise stimulates the musculature of the body and increases the blood flow thereby keeping a person healthy. Of particular importance is the health and appearance of a person's face--the feature most visible to others. It is not surprising, therefore, that large amounts of money are spent to maintain a youthful appearance. Moreover, facial exercises are essential to prevent the disfigurement of tissue damaged as a result of burns around the mouth (microstomia) or severe lacerations.
Many cosmetic lotions, creams and solutions are marketed with the stated purpose of preventing facial wrinkles, age spots and color fading. The results of these aids are questionable at best. Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,508 is an oral appliance for preventing shrinkage of the tissue around a person's mouth because of facial burns. The appliance in the noted patent is mechanically adjustable and thus primarily adapted for clamping the lips of a person a fixed distance apart.
From the foregoing, it may be seen that a need has arisen for an effective mouth exerciser which offers an elastic resistance to lip constriction, and which is easily inserted or removed from the mouth, or disassembled for cleaning.